<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bodhi’s Confession by thepilot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719775">Bodhi’s Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot'>thepilot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Graveside Confessions, M/M, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:49:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodhi knelt down and traced his fingers over the fresh lettering, and Cassian knew by Bodhi’s posture that he was crying. He ended up sitting down in front of the headstone, crossing his legs. </p><p>“Cassian...I miss you so much.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SniperPilot</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bodhi’s Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassian kept a respectful distance as he watched his best friend place flowers at his new grave. They were beautiful, vibrant lilies. As beautiful and vibrant as Bodhi. The cemetery was dark, but Bodhi had brought a lantern with him; the light illuminated his face like he was an angel. Cassian could see his freckles and he longed to kiss his cheeks, his nose.</p><p>Bodhi knelt down and traced his fingers over the fresh lettering, and Cassian knew by Bodhi’s posture that he was crying. He ended up sitting down in front of the headstone, crossing his legs. </p><p>“Cassian...I miss you so much.” Bodhi broke down and started crying more steadily. If Cassian was capable of crying, he would, too. </p><p>Bodhi retrieved a tissue from his pocket and wiped at his nose. </p><p>“I never got the chance...I never got to tell you...how much I...how much I love you. Shit, loved you. I can’t even-I can’t even think of you being gone in the past tense. You were a part of my life for so long and just,” Bodhi brought his hand up to accentuate his point with his fist opening and closing, “poof. Gone.” </p><p>Cassian crept closer, doing his best to conceal himself from sight. </p><p>“I was going to tell you. I was!” Bodhi said it as if someone had said something to the contrary. He started to chuckle. “Jyn...she told me if I didn’t tell you before the end of the year she’d kill me and...fuck I can’t even believe the irony.” </p><p>Bodhi blew his nose again. “We met in college, but we didn’t have any classes together. I saw you, every single day at Starbucks. Same drink every time. And you always looked like you were one breath away from punching someone. But then our friends introduced us and you were so kind, so soft. The last time we hung out...I wanted to kiss you. We were at the drive in and we were sharing popcorn and you always got extra butter and it was all over your chin and-I can’t do this Cassian! I can’t! I can’t…” </p><p>Bodhi was sobbing again. “Please come back, Cassian.”</p><p>It had only been a month, but Cassian didn’t care. He loved Bodhi, too. Cassian slowly approached Bodhi and he just hoped he didn’t scare him to death. With preternatural speed Cassian crouched behind Bodhi and placed a hand over his mouth. Bodhi started flailing his arms and tried to turn in Cassian’s arms but Cassian was too strong. </p><p>“I know this is going to sound like a cheesy horror movie, but I’m not gone. I’m here, Bodhi. I’m real, and I’m here.”</p><p>Bodhi was struggling and breathing hard. Cassian loosened his hold on Bodhi but didn’t let go, not wanting Bodhi to flee without explaining himself. </p><p>“Remember my new neighbor that moved next door? The really sexy woman who we used to only see at night? And we both joked that she was a vampire?” </p><p>Cassian could feel Bodhi swallow hard. “She was, Bodhi. And she passed her gift on to me. I’m not...fuck I can’t even say this and have it sound serious. I’m a...vampire.” </p><p>Bodhi had stilled completely, and Cassian let go, holding his arms out so that Bodhi could see he wasn’t going to be grabbed again. Bodhi crawled over onto his knees and Cassian tried to smile. He could tell Bodhi was appraising him, and Cassian wasn’t sure if it was good or bad until Bodhi finally smiled.</p><p>“You look...good, Cass. Like, you always have but there’s something? Can I touch you?” </p><p>Cassian nodded and Bodhi reached a hand out, stroking his jaw. “You’re cold,” Bodhi commented. </p><p>“Well I’m dead so…”</p><p>”Shut up. I mean...it’s hard to describe. Like, you feel soft but...maybe like a rose? A cold rose. Your skin feels like a cold rose petal.”</p><p>Cassian couldn’t help but chuckle. “That’s certainly an interesting metaphor but I’ll take it.”</p><p>Bodhi slid his hand down to Cassian’s and gave it a squeeze. “Thanks for not being dead Cassian.”</p><p>Cassian was about to correct Bodhi but he was stopped with a soft kiss. “I love you,” Bodhi whispered. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I know.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>